Sasusaku Strange Submissive
by InnocentGirl96
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura meet it is not love at first sight. However after being forced to work together to stop an up coming war and to make their friends happy what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura x Sasuke

Naruto x Hinata

Neji x Tenten

Shikamaru x Ino

**I in no way own the characters that are in this story all rights go to the real author! This is my first story so tell me what I need to make it more interesting so please review the story and tell me what you think :) **

"Get back here you stupid girl! Don't think that you can get away from me! When I get you I'm going to show you who isn't worthy!"

For anyone else that threat coming from the very mad dominate water demon would have caused them to freeze on the spot. However Sakura wasn't like most people she was use to the threats that were screamed at her when she refused to be mated to a demon.

Sakura was a 18 year old submissive with bright pink hair and emerald eye eyes. Sakura was a noble man's last child and his fourth girl so he treated her like the son that he always wanted. Not that Sakura minded she never found new dresses, boys, make up or things like that interesting. She was much happier when she was out with her father learning how to fight or hunting the monsters in the woods.

After her father died when she was 13 she felt like no one understood her, even her own mother. While her father was alive her sisters and mother acted like they loved her but as soon as he died they started to treat her like shit. When Sakura was 15 she ran away from home and never went back, not like her mother cared she just told people she wanted to explore the world before she settled in her rightful place as a noble submissive. Well Sakura sure as hell wasn't going to do what her mother wanted to. If Sakura's mother had any say she would have Sakura married to a much older man that was believed to be a child molester and was obsessed with snakes and torture. She had met the man once and that was enough he to know that he was a creeper.

Which led her to her predicament at the moment Sakura had been traveling for two weeks straight until she had found a small village in the Mist Country. Sakura found a small inn and had rented a room for herself so that she could clean up and rest before she moved on. However after spending a couple days in the village a group of water dominates come through the village even staying at the same inn as her. As of that day six of the ten dominates had tried to get her to mate with them but she had refused all of them. However the latest addition to her suitor didn't take it as well as the other. Sure when she had first told him no he acted like it was ok but she knew better having lived with her sisters and mother Sakura could tell when a storm was coming. So she had rushed back to her room and packed everything back in her bag and took off.

S.H. "Wow he must be really mad for me to still be able to hear him when I'm this far away from the village."

Sakura had spent the entire night getting away from the village and was about 20 football fields away. Sighing Sakura looked at her surroundings looking for the best place to set up her ambush finally she found a group of Sakura trees climbing into one sitting in the middle she waited. After a while she heard a horse racing through the trees. Sakura smirk got into position she waited until the horse and rider were right under her to jump.

**Thank you for reading this story and again please review the story! Also I am hoping to get the next chapter up within the month but if I don't please be patient with me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Again I will say that I own none of the characters they belong to the author.

Narration

"Talking"

**"Thinking"**

**Again please review my story also I would love to hear any ideas people have for the story. Next chapter will just be an explanation of general information that you need to know.**

Chapter 2

Sasuke was just trying to get this stupid mission over with so that he could go home and maybe kill his brother for sending him on this wild goose chase. Sasuke had spent the last two months looking for a girl called the blood princess and he still hadn't found her only rumors of where she went. Sasuke is an 18 year old dominate lightning demon and the second prince of the demon king. Sasuke was one of the most sought after men in the entire kingdom, with his blue black hair and dark black eyes he had an air of mystery that drew people to him. Sasuke however didn't like people very much he tended to prefer to be alone or with those he considered to be important. Being the second born son meant that he was his brother Itachi's shadow doing the deeds that needed to be done traveling the lands in secret. He didn't mind it meant he was able to see the people that his family ruled and how they lived their lives. Most of the time when someone started to cause trouble Itachi would send him to take care of the problem, however this time Itachi had asked him to track down some country girl. Which is why he was now rushing towards a small village in the Hidden Mist having heard rumors of her spending time there. Just as he was going through a group of Sakura tree someone jumped down from a tree knocking from his horse. Sasuke quickly rolled to his feet and got into a fighting stance ready to kill who ever thought that they could take him. Yet looking up he saw a stunned girl sitting on his horse.

_"Who are you? I didn't see you with the other dominates that came into the village."_

_"Maybe because I'm not with them."_ Sasuke stated in an irritated voice

_"Oh well I'm sorry for jumping you than. I thought that you were with that loser and were trying to catch me."_ Sakura said as she got off Sasuke's horse.

_"Yeah I got that."_

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment then slowly she removed her hood and looked at him. She softly smiled then extended the reins for his horse to him.

_"Here you go. Next time I guess I better look before I jump. See you around."_

And with that Sakura ran off leaving a confused Sasuke behind her. After a minute he collected himself and remounted his horse and continued to the village in search for the person the peasants called the blood princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Redone**

I don't own the characters or any other aspects from the anime as all rights go to the real author. Please read and review this and thanks for the support :) **This chapter is background information that you need to know about the story so please read if you want to know more about where the story is taking place and what kind of world it is** if you're not interested then skip this chapter.

This story is about demons. The demons look like average humans and act like normal humans for the most part but they have the heightened senses such as sight and hearing they are also able to control different elements. While the demon worlds has some modern technology is also has aspects of ancient that the demon world is ruled by a royal family that has been in charge since the beginning of the demon world. Yet they have modern technology such as internet, electricity, cellphones and indoor plumbing. The demon world is split into three main parts; the inner lands, outer lands, and the forest of death. The inner and outer lands are split into different nations that are run but nobles who then report to the royal family. Most nations are named for the element that most of the demons in the land are born as.

Inner Lands:

In the center of the demon world is where the central city is located. Located in the central city is the royal palace. The central city is where the largest market in the demon world is located and the most wealthy nobles live in the central city around the royal place. The Royal place is in the middle of the city, as you get closer to the palace the road sloops up so that the palace sits above the entire city.

Outer Lands:

The outer lands go around the inner lands and border the forest of death. Because of this the outer lands have been placed with the task protecting the other lands from any dangers that might come out of the forest of death. Each village has at least one gate that leads into the forest that is guarded by men from the village who fight off creatures from the forest. There is also a huge wall that goes around the lands about 300 feet away from all the nations. This wall is the first line of defense and is guarded by again men from the outer lands. Since the outer lands do this for the inner lands they get a slight discount when trading with them.

Forest of death:

Is the uncharted forest that surrounds outer lands and is home to many different dangerous animals. These animals are bloodthirsty and have no feelings towards anyone meaning that they can slaughter an entire village without blinking. The forest of death also houses demons that have gone mad and even into their dark desires for blood and destruction.

Demons:

The demons in this story are either dominate demons or submissive demons which is discovered the day they are that are dominate demons must find a submissive demon to mate for the rest of their life. The dominate demons that are ready to mate don't usually pick a mate just based on love, they base who they mate with on how powerful and beautiful the submissive is. And yes two guys or two girls can mate and still have kids with each other. For a demon a century in human years is just one year to them so usually a demon will be about 18-20 in demon years when they start looking for a mate. Every demon is born with an element ability that they can use as they please. A demon is usually one of five main elements however there are demons that have abilities such as shadows, insects, paintings, arua, and the most rare wind.


	4. Chapter 4

***Sakura***

**I don't own the characters or any other aspects from the anime as all rights go to the real author. I'm so sorry for the spelling mistakes and any other mistakes that I didn't catch please forgive me! Please read and review this and thanks for the support :)**

Sakura had to laugh as she ran away from the young man the look on his face when he realized who it was that knocked him off of his horse. Most of the people Sakura meet were very surprised by her attitude and how she handled herself. Not many women in the kingdom could take care of themselves most relied on their family than their mates to take care of them, but not Sakura she could fight and hunt with the best of the boys sometimes better.

**"I never get tired of seeing the look on a guys face when he realized that a girl only 5'2 and around 100 pounds can take them on. You would think that boys think we can't take care of ourselves at all. Now then where should I go now? I heard the villagers talking about a group of thugs that were picking on some near by village maybe I should go there."**

Sakura slowed down to a walk contemplating whether or not she wanted to head to the near by village to deal with the thugs or to just hangout in the woods for a while when she started to hear someone crying up ahead. Sakura started to run towards the sound and when she found the person crying it was a little girl.

_"Hey there are you okay?"_

_"Please help me! These mean guys came into my village and started to attack us. They said that unless we gave them supplies that they were going to burn the village down! All of our men are out protecting the border because a whole bunch of monsters attacked us yesterday! People in my village say that there is a young women called the blood princess that goes around the kingdom and when she hears about someone in trouble will help take care of them. Do you know where she is please its really important I get back soon!"_

_"Ok little one calm down you are ok so take a breath. You said that you were looking for the blood princess correct?"_

_"Yes, I am"_

_"Well then you did a great job because you found her. My name is Sakura or as you said blood princess and I think that if things are as bad as you say we should start heading to your village."_ Sakura smiled down at the girl then offered her hand to her.

_"Oh my! Yes please lets go I can't wait until everyone sees you they will be so excited. My friends are going to be so jealous that I was the one that was able to find you and meet you first. Well then lets go I have to introduce you to everyone!" The little girl jumped up and started pulling Sakura's hand trying to get her to follow her._

_"Hold on there! What is your name first of all?"_

_"Oh how rude of me my name is Rin. Its nice to meet you"_

_"Its nice to meet you too Rin but I can't go into your village and have you telling everyone who I am. If you tell everyone who I am they will tell their friends and those friends will tell their friends and so on. Which will mean that in no time everyone will know what I look like and so I wont be able to get into the places that the troublemakers are so I wont be able to help anyone any more. Do you understand?"_

_"Oh I didn't even think about that. Ok I guess that makes sense can I atleast tell people that I was able to find you?"_

_"Oh course you can. Now then where is your village I think that we should get going."_

***Sasuke***

Sasuke urged his horse on through the small village on the outskirts of the Water Country. It seemed as if something big had just happened because a group of dominates were walking around the streets going into all of the buildings asking the people if they had seen someone around the village that morning. They all seemed to be really desperate to find this girl and as Sasuke went further into the village he realized why from the whispering of the villages. It seemed that a young women had come into the village a couple days ago. Then last night the group of dominates searching around came into town and that's when the lead demon say the young women. He took a liking to her and asked her if she wanted to mate with him yet she had rejected him than when he went to confront her this morning she was gone.

**"How pathetic getting so worked up just because one stupid girl didn't want to be stuck with a group of idiots like them. And my parents wonder why I don't waste my time with these stupid females, all they bring is trouble and headaches. I'm not going to mate until I found a girl that has a head on her shoulders."**

Sasuke finally reached the small inn at the center of the village and was about to go in and talk to the old women that he had been told was the last to see the blood princess when someone grabbed his shoulder. Slowly Sasuke turned around and glared at the man who had dared to put his hands on him with a glare that could freeze even the toughest men.

_"What do you want."_

_"Well...um...I um was…um wondering if you had seen a girl this morning?"_

_"How would I know I don't even know who you are looking for."_

_"Oh yeah well she is about 5'2 with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes."_

**"Thats the girl from this morning. No wonder she jumped me if I was her I would want to kick these people's ass too."**

_"No I haven't seen her this morning."_

**"Well that is true its now afternoon and I saw her just 20 minutes ago."**

_"Oh well thank you sir."_ With that the young dominate almost ran away from the intimidating male.

Sasuke then continued on his way into the inn and went to the desk where a old women in her late 70's was sitting knitting a sweater.

_"Oh hello young man can I help you with anything?"_

_"Yes, I just came from Kat's inn located in the Fire Country and she told me that her sister might be able to help me find someone. Do you know where I can find her?"_

_"Well young man that sister is me. My name is April how may I help you today?"_

_"Its nice to meet you April. I'm looking for the person called the blood princess and your sister said that you wrote her that a young women was staying at your inn that you believed to be her."_

_"Ah the blood princess hm. Well then I just might be able to help you."_

**Haha aren't I evil leaving you with a cliffhanger like that well until the next time my lovelies :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own the characters or any other aspects from the anime as all rights go to the real author. I'm so sorry for the spelling mistakes and any other mistakes that I didn't catch please forgive me! At the end of the story I will put definitions for the words that I made up or words that I think most people won't know and if I miss any please tell me and I will explain what it means.

_"Its nice to meet you April. I'm looking for the person called the blood princess and your sister said that you sent her a letter about a young women who was staying at your inn that you believed to be her."_

_"Ah the blood princess hm... Well then I might be able to help you."_

Sasuke looked at the elderly woman waiting for her to tell him what he wanted to know yet all she did was look back at him. After a minute Sasuke started to get frustrated with the old lady and started wondering if she was loupy or something.

**What the hell is wrong with this lady! She said that she knew about this stupid blood princess! Who I bet is just some stupid girl that these country idiots made up so that the thugs wouldn't completely destroy their towns.**

_"So what is it that you know that could help me?"_

_"Oh you young kids just wanting to do things so fast these days can't take time to even try and schmooze up the people you're getting information from. So sad I miss the old days."_

_"Well I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way but I really need to find this girl so that I can get on with my life you see it isn't even me that wants to talk to her its my.."_

_"Yes yes I know your brother wants to talk to her. I've heard it all before."_

_"How did you know that?"_

_"Oh come on a smart young man like you can't figure out how I know all of this. I thought that you were smarter then this Second Crown Prince Sasuke Uchiha."_

Sasuke tensed when April said his full title as far as he knew no one that he had come in contact with had been able to figure out who he was. Sasuke was always careful that his true identity was never revealed so that he could remain the shadow he was born to be. Then that meant that the only way that this old woman knew he was would be if she was a Visionist**.

_"I get it now your a Visionist. I'm honored that you took the time to dig around in my personal life, which means that you understand that I'm not a patient man so please tell me what it is you know."_

_"Yes alright now don't start getting upset with me."_

Sasuke was starting to lose his cool with the old women which was evident when small sparks of lightning started to spark around his body. April didn't even look startled when this began she just continued on with her story.

_"The one that you are looking for is starting a new job as we speak. She is in the next village over dealing with a group of thugs that are being difficult to the villagers…"_

_"Thanks that is all I needed to know I'll be going now.."_

_"WAIT!"_

_"What now I have all I need to know."_

_"That is what I'm trying to say you don't know everything. You will not be able to find the blood princess if you just go into the village and stomp around. You must be patient and integrate yourself into her investigation. Go into the next village over and find the biggest bar and wait for her to make a move. You will know it is her when she does not bow to any around her, yet she will try to run from you."_

_"Hn. Thanks I guess"_

Sasuke turned around and started to head out the door to go and find the women that has been a pain in his ass for way too long. Just as Sasuke was about to walk out the door he heard a strange voice one that sounded old as time yet young as a new child.

_"Young prince you must catch the floating blossom but be careful not to crush it. For if you do then you will lose the blossom and everyone around you for losing it will crush you."_

Sasuke stared at the old women for a moment before truly accepting that it was the old women talking. Not only that but he just had a prophecy about himself revealed. Shaking off the weird vibes he felt Sasuke continued outside and got back on his horse and started towards the village.

**This time you aren't getting away from me blood princess.**

*****Sakura*****

Sakura had followed little Rin to the edge of her village which is where Sakura told Rin to go home and that she was going to go and get settled in and start figuring out how to get rid of the thugs.

**"Alright first things first I need to be able to get close to these thugs so I should find an Inn that is close to the party section of the village. But before that I should find somewhere to die my hair and get into costume. What should I be this time a party girl, rich girl rebelling, or maybe a stripper?Hm… not a stripper these guys don't seem the kind to hang out with strippers they seem more like the kind of guys that will take advantage of rich girls."**

After deciding what role to play Sakura went to a near by stream and made her hair blond and put in blue contacts and put on a pair of designer jeans a Gucci shirt and jacket with stiletto heels. It was amazing all the things that Sakura was able to fit in her small suitcase. As Sakura was walking down the streets in the village looking for an inn to stay at she caught a glimpse of herself in a store window. When she saw herself she had to giggle to herself.

**"Haha if only Ino could see me now she is always complaining that I don't pretty myself up enough. It's a good thing that Ino gets rid of everything after a breakup the clothes she sent me will really help me with this mission. Who knew becoming friends with that crazy girl would end up being so much fun."**

Sakura finally found an inn that she thought would work perfectly for her so she pushed the door open and went to the front desk.

_"Hello, my name is Chris how may I help you today?"_

_"Hi I need a room."_

_"Oh course and how long would you like to rent the room for?"_

Sakura reached into her purse and took out a stack of money totaling 500 dollars setting the money down on the counter she smirked at the boy behind it when his eyes bugged out.

_"How long will that get me a room?"_

_"Well..Um… Are you sure you want to spend this much money?"_

_"Oh please this isn't even half of what my daddy gives me for my weekly allowance. So how long will I be able to rent a room?"_

_"Well for this much it would be four months at least maybe more if the owner likes you." _

_"Alright then I want a room on the top floor."_

_"Yes of course here is your key room 112"_

_"Thanks"_

Sakura walked towards her room and had to pat herself on the back. She knew that someone having that kind of money wasn't going to stay quiet and by the next day everyone in town would know about her including the thugs.

**"This mission is going to be fun! It's not very often that get to stay at a place that is this nice. The last place I had to stay at for a mission didn't even have hot water!"**

Sakura came to the end of the hallway and unlocked her room. Looking around Sakura saw that she was standing in a little entry that lead into a small kitchen with a small table. In the next room were two couches and a large tv set up as a living room with a door that lead into the bedroom. In which was a queen size bed and a small walk in closet which if you walked through there was a bathroom.

**Visionist - Is a person that is able to see the future and the past of those that they come in contact with. They are also able to tell prophecies about events or people that are going to change their lives.

**Ok everyone that is it for this month I should have the next chapter up by the end of November and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
